


Tease

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You end up in the same storyline as Seth. You tease each other mercilessly. It all comes to a head after a show.





	Tease

“Aww, Sethie Poo! I hope you’re ready to lose tonight!” I called, walking past him, slapping his ass.

“Come on! Stop calling me that!” he yelled after me.

“What do I get in return?” I asked, turning around to face him. We were about halfway across the room from each other, but not for long.

“It’ll be easier to show you,” he smirked, walking up towards me, getting in my personal space.

“Why? Do you not know enough adjectives synonymous with the word ‘small’ so you can’t describe it to me?” I cocked my head to the side, a wide smile on my face. Seth just stood there, mouth open, so I tapped him on the chin. “Might wanna close your mouth. You could catch flies.” I waved at him before skipping off closer to the curtain to prepare myself for my match.

See, usually, I hate romance storylines. I think they’re stereotypical and overdone, but I was loving the one I was in with Seth. In this storyline, he’s supposed to be trying to win me from AJ. I only liked it because it is so easy to get Seth flustered and embarrassed. Teasing him is too easy.

Of course, he doesn’t just let it slide, either. He teases me back almost as bad. We tend to bicker back and forth, making the rest of the roster either sigh and shake their heads or laugh uncontrollably. We have a great friendship, one that has only been helped along by the storyline.

Tonight is going to be the last night with the AJ aspect of the storyline, however. Tonight is the night that Seth finally ‘wins’ me from AJ. As I pondered what that would mean for me later, the two men in question came up to me.

“Are y’all ready to put an end to this?” AJ asked, rubbing his hands together.

I looked at Seth, who was staring right back at me. “I am,” I replied easily, slinging an arm around AJ’s waist. “I just don’t know what I’ll do without you around me all the time.”

AJ laughed and Seth cut in, “You’ll be alright. You’ll have me.”

I looked between AJ and Seth as if comparing the two. “AJ are you sure you have to leave me with him?” I pouted.

Seth crossed his arms over his chest and AJ laughed even harder. “Come on,” he said, finally calming down as his music hit. “Stop being so mean to the man.”

As AJ and I walked through the curtain, I looked back at Seth, winking before facing forward, putting on a straight face to prepare for the match.

The match itself was fairly good, and the teasing I did towards Seth was seen as a continuation of the storyline. It looked as if I was becoming more and more enamored with the idea of being with Seth because I kept leaning over the ropes closer and closer to him. Of course, I did that just to flash him a bit of my cleavage, easily shown off in the bra-like top I wear in the ring, chuckling to myself as he flushed every time. 

When Seth won, AJ feigned disappointment and walked off from the ring. Seth pulled the ropes apart, leaving enough room for me to step through into the ring next to him. He pulled me into his side, clutching me to his chest hard and crushed his lips to mine. I clung to his arms, my mind going a thousand miles a minute. This kiss was not scripted. At all. What was he doing?

When he finally broke away from me, he was smiling and I was sure my brow was scrunched up in confusion. He grabbed a mic and started talking. “I got the girl, AJ. I guess this really does mean I’m The Man,” he cackled. “What do you think, babe?”

Suddenly, the microphone was in front of me and for a second, I wasn’t ready to say anything. I was still stuck on the kiss, and why Seth thought it would be a good idea to do it. As he continued to stare at me, I was finally broken out of my reverie and spoke into the mic. “I think you still have to prove your manliness to me,” I challenged.

The arena broke out into cheers and Seth’s smirk never left his face. He nodded once as if to let me know the challenge was accepted before tossing the microphone back to one of the crew members near the ring. Helping me out of the ring and down the steel steps, the two of us made out way backstage, Seth’s hand around my waist settling dangerously close to my ass.

“What the fuck was that?” I hissed through clenched teeth, following closely on Seth’s heels as he walked through the backstage area.

“What was what?” he feigned ignorance, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

“That kiss! It wasn’t scripted! I wasn’t prepared!” I almost ran into him as he stopped outside his dressing room, opening the door.

Seth waved me in before him and I sighed, stepping into the room and waiting for him to provide me with an answer. Instead, he cradled my head to his, breath ghosting over my lips. “You kept teasing,” he accused.

“I-“ I began, about to refute his statement. I couldn’t finish my sentence, however, as Seth had once more pressed our lips together. This time, instead of being shocked, I responded in kind, moving my lips with his.

“You’ve been teasing me for a while now,” he whispered against the skin of my neck when he pulled away again. “But tonight…Showing off your body like that over the ropes,” he trailed off, nipping at the thin skin on my neck. “Made me want to know what you would look like away from the ring. Away from all the screaming fans. Just for me.”

“Then I don’t know why you’re still talking. Find out,” I challenged him. He drew his mouth away from my neck, stepping back to study my face.

He must have liked what he saw there because he surged forward, urgently pressing our lips together as his hands went to my ass, pulling my hips into his. I could feel his dick pressing into my stomach and moaned. Seth tugged on my thighs, urging me to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist as he moved us to the couch in the middle of the room. He placed me down on the couch, reaching for my top and pulling it over my head.

“Perfect,” he whispered before leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked on it, causing me to writhe underneath him. I bucked my hips up toward his and he responded in kind, pressing his hips down into mine.

“Seth,” I whined, grinding up against him.

“Shit,” he groaned, removing his mouth from my chest and sitting back. He brushed his hair back as I reached for his pants, struggling with the belt.

“Why do you even wear a belt in the ring?” I asked, fingers fumbling.

Seth laughed, his own fingers going to his belt to unbuckle and remove it. As I was removing my shorts, he removed his pants. He tried to settle back over me, but I pushed on his chest, marveling at the feel of his sculpted muscles. He sat back on the couch and I slid into his lap, grinding against his cock.

“Again with the teasing,” he growled, hands gripping my hips and pulling me up closer to him.

I smirked, pushing up on my knees and settling positioning his dick at my entrance. I moved my hips slightly, coating the head of his dick in my slick before slowly moving down. When my hips were flush against his, I clutched onto his shoulders, pausing as his hands clutched my hips tighter. When I began rolling my hips, Seth threw his head back against the cushions and groaned, low and loud.

“You alright?” I giggled, steadily moving my hips, reaching forward and nipping at his bottom lip.

Seth groaned again, using his grip on my hips to move me up and down his length faster. He bucked up into me on every move downward. I could feel the familiar heat building in my stomach and moaned.

The next thing I knew, we were flipped over and Seth had once again settled himself between my legs, pounding his hips into me relentlessly. One of his hands trailed down to my clit, thumb moving in circles.

“Come for me,” he spoke through clenched teeth, quickening the pace of his thrusts, increasing the pressure on my clit.

I cried out as I came, hands still clutched onto Seth’s shoulders. His thrusts slowed down as he came, burying his face in my neck.

“Jesus,” I sighed, trying to catch my breath.

Seth pulled back, smile on his face. “What was that about proving my manliness to you?”

I shook my head, smiling back at him. “I think you just did.”


End file.
